


I'm In The Band

by Satanisfreedom



Category: Slipknot
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisfreedom/pseuds/Satanisfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Black is a bass player and singer for his band, Whitefeather. He crosses paths with a old friend who is also playing for a band, Slipknot. Rich starts to question his morals when he meets Corey Taylor, who is married. Poor Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In The Band

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be slow goings with this, anyone who read this on DA, those are the only chapters that were saved. The other chapters got wiped out off the thumb drive. :( So I have to rewrite the chapters again. I am so sorry!

We wrapped up this venue with Dyers Eve by Metallica, picked by our rhythm guitarist, D.J. . After we were done I handed my bass to the roadie, pulled off my Skynard shirt and mopped my face with it. I found Malichi, our lead guitarist, back stage.

 

Me:"Hey, man. You're up. What song do you wanna cover for our next gig?"

 

He gave me a evil grin and I knew I wasn't gonna like the answer.

 

Malichi:" 'I Cum Blood' by Cannibal Corpse would be a step in the right direction."

 

I stared blankly at him, before snarling.

 

Me:"Oh, fuck off, man."

 

I felt a tug at my belt loops and I looked down to see Enry, our drummer.

 

Enry:"Boss, you got some guys to see ya."

 

I looked to where he was pointing at and saw a group of men. One seeming more familiar then the others.

 

Me:"Joey?"

 

The small raven hair man grinned and threw himself at me for a hug, which I returned happily. After a minute I shoved him away. That didn't seem to sit well with his friends, but I didn't give a damn.

 

Me:"If I didn't hate violence, Joe, I'd kick your ass."

 

Joey recovered quickly. He pressed himself against me like a wet blanket, wrapped a arm around my waist and stroked my throat with a nimble finger.

 

Joey:"Would you? With high heels?"

 

I pushed my face into his hair to muffle my laughter.

 

Me:"That's your job, babe. But really, why didn't tell me you were coming to one of our shows?"

 

He shrugged and lift his head up, making us nose-to-nose. Enry spoke up.

 

Enry:"Well, any friend of the boss is a friend of ours! We'll share our booze, but not our groupies!"

 

I shift Joey so he was pressed against my side and addressed the other men.

 

Me:"If you want groupies, you can have mine. God knows, I'm not using 'em."

 

I could feel the delight pulse through the smaller man next to me. The after party was enjoyable. I spent my time catching up with Joey. Found out that both of our bands are staying at the same hotel. Slowly, but surely, we all disband and went to our rooms.

 

 

{My room}

 

 

I just got done with my shower, so I was laying in my bed with a towel around my waist, listening to a metal station on the radio when someone knocked on my door.

 

Me:"Come on in, just lock the door after you come in."

 

I covered my eyes with my forearm as I heard the door open and close. I kept my eyes closed as someone took my hands, pinned them above my head and sat lightly on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see, in the dim lighting, the lithe raven hair drummer, He grind our hips together, making us both moan. Joey leaned forward, our lips brushing.

 

Joey:"You're unattached, right?"

 

Me:"Yeah..."

 

 

We then started to devour each other. I knew very well that I'll have to take another shower after this.


End file.
